


In the Moment

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021: CookieCard [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: SPN Kink Bingo: Dom/SubIn the heat of the moment.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021: CookieCard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132925
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	In the Moment

There's something about the way it feels to have Sam's large hands holding him down as he thrusts into him with a vigor that just turns Lucifer on. When he had shown up to convince Sam to say Yes, he had planned on showing up as Jess, not as his Vessel Nick, but he ended up using Nick's form.

And saying he was still an Angel, needed him, but he needed Sam to say, not to jump. To be honest, he hadn’t expected this outcome. Maybe it was the eons of being alone, only looking forward to the day he’d be released from his cage and meet his true vessel, who knew but the kiss had been unexpected without using the image of Sam’s dead lover.

Next thing he knew they're on the bed, Lucifer on his back. His legs hooked over Sam's shoulders as the younger Winchester ate him out. Tongue pressing against Lucifer’s tight hole as he slowly works him open, using his fingers to tease the rim making his newly acquired vessel quiver with unknown human feelings.

Licking along the rim before pressing further in, Sam slipping in a finger feeling the hot insides. Moving back, he looked at the blushing devil who was panting hard chest heaving. After having an addition to demon blood, he had no idea what the hell snap in his mind when Lucifer showed up in his motel room, having taken off from Dean and cutting off all communication, but the thought of kissing a fallen Angel had, and shouldn’t have been, kind of a turn on. 

Didn’t help that Lucifer seemed to like showing up on people’s beds talking to them like they were old lovers. So, he took a chance, mostly hoping he wasn’t’ going to get killed, and kissed him. 

Adding another finger into the tight entrance, Sam looked for those bundles of nerves curling his fingers watching how a strangled confused gasp the Angel’s throat. Stomach taunting and the way his hips and tightening quivered jerking upwards had Sam harder than a rock. 

When Lucifer tried to push himself up Sam wondered how far he could push his luck like this. In a second he put his hand around his neck pushing the man down, not enough to choke him, he doubts it would work but when the Fallen Angel stilled from getting up, he moaned himself at the submission. 

Leaning down he kissed Lucifer deeply. When the chapped lips parted Sam took over his mouth wanting to taste him, to leave him breathless. Thrusting his fingers hard he smirked again the gasping moan before swallowing the following whimpers. 

Pulling back Sam kissed at the other neck, the scent coming off it was delicious intoxicating. Sucking and biting down hearing him moan, whimper panting just drove Sam almost insane. The heat of the room was almost too much. 

“Please,” Lucifer gasped out managing to finally get a word out. He had no idea what he was asking for, just that he needed Sam to do something, something more than touching his insides. “S-Sam?!” 

“You’ve never done this?” 

“N-not,” Licking his lips eyes glazing over as he clenched around those thrusting fingers that were making him feel so damn good even, he was sure this was a forbidden sin. “Not w-with a hu-human,” 

That should not have been a turn on. Yet his cock twitched as Sam took a moment to pull his fingers out watching as a complaint cry came from Lucifer. Pushing the other’s legs up and spreading him to see the prepped hold desperate to be filled and how the Fallen Angel’s cock was leaking against his stomach almost made Sam lose it and cum right there. 

“Turn over,” 

“What?” 

Confused Lucifer frowned until hand gripped him. Curious on what was happen he was about to ask when he was flipped. Growling he was going to kick Sam off if he tried to stab him. 

Grabbing the hips, Sam's got Lucifer on his knees and hands. Draping himself over Lucifer, one arm wrapped around Lucifer's wrist, the other reaching stroking the angel's cock as he sucks at the base of Lucifer's neck. Arching his back at the sensation Lucifer cried out trying to push back and forward at the same time his vessel going wild.

The enjoyment he feels of Sam's body framing his was overpowering. His sense could pick up the heavy thick scent his human was giving up. When his body started to shake from the pleasure Lucifer gasped feeling something hot, heavy rubbing against his hole. 

“Sam?!” 

“Shh,” Sam kissed behind his ear teasing the hot body under him. Stroking him in times with his cock running over until he couldn’t hold back. Letting go of Lucifer’s length Sam held tight to his hip with one hand, the other guiding the head of his erection slowly pushing into the Angel. “Relax,” 

Slowly, inch by inch Sam pushed in a deep moan from his chest feeling how tight, wet, how hot Lucifer was almost driven Sam insane. He let out a shock when his hips pushed back against him burying him to the hilt. A pained yelp brought him out of hit as he pressed down covering Lucifer’s back kissing his neck. From where he was, he could see tears welling. 

Clearly, the Angel had no idea if would hurt, making Sam realize that he must have powered down the body to bade to take him. Whispering into his ear to relax, stroking him slowly and running his hands over the other’s chest, playing the perked nipples to help with the pain until Lucifer relaxed around him. 

Having Sam's broad chest pressed against his back while feeling the human inside him, hard, thick and it was throbbing making him whimper. This was nothing like when Angels coupled and he was lost hearing Sam’s voice coming out in a roughened manner, hot breaths against his ear. 

Lucifer had no idea what he cried out, just the next thing he knew he felt the throbbing cock inside him moving, hitting over the same spot it had earlier make him scramble to hold onto anything. Nothing expects the bedsheets and he bit down them trying to let the human body use it instincts.

This must be some sort of trick or a lie because Lucifer had never felt so good if he had been created. Pleading, no begging for more seeing sparks dance across his vision, a building in his stomach and when felt the hand return, he screaming as he came. 

Tightening just made Sam thrust deeper, hard feeling Lucifer shaking from over simulates, and a minute later he came pressing down to cum deep inside. It took a moment to come back to the world his mind swarming in the pleasure he just had. 

Realizing he was laying on Lucifer who was just out of it seeming to be lost to the world he pulled out of him rolling off him gasping his chest heaving. Running a hand through his damp hair Sam’s eyes widened realizing what he had just done. Hearing some wheezing he looked over seeing that Lucifer was still out of it his body still letting out tremors from over simulation. 

Gulping down a breath he reached overturning the other over helping him so he was laying on his back and pulled him up to his side watching how the other Sam covered his mouth his other arm lazily thumbing over Lucifer’s hip, secretly loving how he could feel the involutory quivers that mean he was feeling pleasure from it. 

“So,” Lucifer gasped licking his lips. “Was that a, yes?”


End file.
